Souline
Souline is a Shamaness who works in Castle Iciaura as the Court Physician. However, she can do more then just heal others. History Souline was born into a tribe of Shaman and Shamaness known as Frostrayne. Everything seemed alright with her, except she was born with a fractured soul. The tribe elders feared that she would be posessed far easier than anyone else, so they had her marked; a swirl like tattoo on the back of her shoulder. Life in the tribe went on quite normally, with Souline practicing her healing arts everyday. As she got older, her soul only seemed to break apart more. The elders feared that her soul would completely dissipate and she would die, so they saw her fit for one thing; Sacrifice. Sacrifice Souline was told she was going to be the main part of a ritual to keep the great guardians pleased, until she found out she was to be the actual sacrifice, not the one who does the sacrificing. She trembled slightly as she was walked up to the altar. The knife was there on the platform, right next to where she were to lay. Souline prayed that she wouldn't go like this. The ground trembled violently, and a fissure opened up in front of the altar. Out of the ground, rose the spirit of Riona; the Draconic Guardian of Iciaura. The great spirit roared, bringing everyone to their knees, and telling them Souline was not to be sacrifice for she held a great power within. Riona then took the soul of one of the elders as a sacrifice instead and disappeared. The Power of the Fractured Souline knelt down next to the souless elder and placed a hand to her chest. When she pulled it away, she held her own soul; fractured into 10 pieces. She broke away two and used her healing magic to place the pieces within the elder, restoring him. She knew she could not stay in the tribe any longer, so Souline made her way to Castle Iciaura to seek more knowledge of the healing arts. She presented her case to Luna who agreed to teach her under the condition that she worked as the Court Physician. Her Abilities Today Under the teaching of Luna, Souline learned that her fractured soul was not a curse, but a great gift. She learned many things about herself and her abilites over the years that she lived in the castle. Bottled Souls Souline found that she could bottle small portions of her soul, which would regenerate over time. The bottled soul would then melt into a potion that could heal any aillment. She usually keeps a small supply of these for emergencies. Soul Healing By taking part of her soul and transferring it to another living creature, Souline can heal that creature of any physical injury. However, if she does this, she cannot regenerate that part of her soul. Divine Transfer Souline takes the remaining parts of her soul and places them within a recently deceased creature, restoring their life and soul (if it was lost). This ability comes with a heavy price, however. Souline also gives her life to do so. Other Abilities Along with these, Souline has other basic healing abilities, as well as a bit of offensive magic. She specializes in turning her healing magic into pure energy which she uses for attacking, along with a staff that she uses as a focusing tool. Category:Characters